


Spirito della foresta

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Belva immortale [10]
Category: Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un finale alternativo a Wolverine l’immortale.Logan e Mariko si sono sposati.“Questa storia partecipa alla Parole Intraducibili Challenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.Prompt: 20) Shinrin-yoku. Dal giapponese: rilassamento dovuto a un bagno all’aperto nella foresta.





	Spirito della foresta

Un finale alternativo a Wolverine l’immortale.

Logan e Mariko si sono sposati.

“Questa storia partecipa alla Parole Intraducibili Challenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.

Prompt: 20) Shinrin-yoku. Dal giapponese: rilassamento dovuto a un bagno all’aperto nella foresta.

Spirito della foresta

Logan uscì dall’acqua, gocciolante, il suo corpo muscoloso era in tensione, le vene si riuscivano a scorgere nitidamente. Aveva gli artigli d’osso sfoderati e i capelli mori si alzavano sul suo capo simili ad orecchie.

“Shinrin-yoku” gli disse Mariko. Stava in piedi sulla riva, vicino alle rocce, con un kimono bianco decorato da petali di fiori rossi e dei sandali dorati, con in mano un asciugamano.

“Che saluto è?” chiese Logan. La raggiunse, i suoi piedi nudi affondarono nel fango.

Lei ridacchiò, utilizzando l’asciugamano.

“Queste non sono cose che dovrebbe fare una principessa” sussurrò Logan.

“In giapponese significa rilassamento dovuto a un bagno all’aperto nella foresta” rispose Mariko, finendo di asciugargli i capelli.

Logan stava a gambe larghe, con espressione accigliata.

“Ti ricordo che sei lo stimato capo di un’industria miliardaria. Senza di te non frutterebbe tutti quei soldi. Non puoi perdere il tuo tempo in una foresta andando dietro a un taglialegna, soldato in pensione, come me” brontolò.

“Ho sposato un brontolone” si lamentò Mariko. Gli legò l’asciugamano intorno alla vita. “… Wolverine”.

Logan ghignò, dicendole: “Non dirmi che ti manca _Nostromo_. Avresti preferito sposare lui?”. La sua barba aggrovigliata era leggermente umida.

“’Noburo’, si chiama Noburo il ministro della giustizia” ribatté lei. Il gorgoglio dell’acqua copriva in parte la sua voce bassa e vellutata.

Logan notò che la giovane aveva dei pugnali legati alla cintola.

“Non mi hai risposto” le fece notare.

Mariko gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla muscolosa, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli mori, inspirando il forte odore di lui.

“Perché volere un uomo quando si ha uno spirito protettore?” domandò, accarezzandogli gli artigli.

< Mi stupisco sempre come lei non abbia paura, ma sia affascinata da ogni lato di me. La mia principessa dai lunghi coltelli è così dolce e letale > pensò Logan.

“Ti auguro sempre di farti trovare la pace. Per questo ho voluto venire con te in queste montagne” disse Mariko, mentre lui l’avvolgeva tra le braccia muscolose, stringendola al petto massiccio.

< Yoshida sembrava avere la sua stessa dolcezza, eppure mi ha tradito anche lui. Lo farà anche lei? O morirà come tutto ciò che amo?

Non riesco a crederlo. Da quando è al mio fianco non ci sono più guerre. Persino Jean ha abbandonato i miei sogni > rifletté Logan.

Mariko gli accarezzò la fronte, spianandola dalle rughe.

“Mio magico protettore, avrai sempre il mio amore. Non dimenticherò mai quando ci siamo sposati al tempio. Avevo fiori tra i capelli e tu eri una scintillante creatura. Si respirava magia” raccontò.

“Da come mi descrivi sembro quasi un dio” borbottò Logan. La prese tra le braccia. “Un dio scorbutico” scherzò.

Mariko gli posò un bacio sulle labbra, socchiudendo gli occhi, le sue iridi nere erano liquide.

“Sono cresciuta con il tuo mito, è normale che io ti veda così. Inoltre non mi sarei concessa a nessun altro uomo, Logan-san” ammise.

Logan s’inerpicò lungo la montagna.

“Troverò molta più pace se la prossima volta ti farai il bagno con me” le disse, sentendola ridacchiare.


End file.
